


kaleidoscope of wavering, dancing shadows

by softer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer/pseuds/softer
Summary: jinwoo curls a fist into mino’s thin shirt and closes his eyes. he thinks he could sleep like this.





	kaleidoscope of wavering, dancing shadows

**Author's Note:**

> plotless fluffy birthday fic because it's jinwoo's birthday ♡ happy birthday jinwoo bb, you're the brightest star and ilysm

his cats follow him to his bedroom door, winding about his ankles, and jinwoo bends to scratch behind their ears.  “seungyoon will be home soon,” he murmurs. rei mews piteously up at him, and bei scratches at his toes, but jinwoo sighs and gently closes the door on them, glancing at the clock. it's ten minutes past midnight, but seungyoon probably won't be home until at least two hours later.

he doesn't bother turning the light on, feeling his way to the bed, fingers finding the cool metal of his bedpost. moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he kicks off his bedroom slippers and a pair of warm arms snake around his waist. he stiffens for a moment in surprise, but a pair of dry lips press into the small of his back.

“happy birthday, hyung,” mino murmurs against the thin cotton of his sleep shirt, voice low and something shivers down jinwoo’s neck. he shudders.

“you're early,” he whispers, twisting around in mino’s arms to look down at him, curled in jinwoo’s blankets.

“you know what i mean,” mino looks up at him with bright eyes.

“i do. i was just kidding with you. thank you.” jinwoo shifts to lie down next to mino. mino doesn't move to make room for him, the little shit, and jinwoo has to wriggle into his arms just to be able to stay on the bed without falling off edgewise. mino wraps his arms around him, tight and protective, and jinwoo thinks maybe it's okay after all. “i thought you'd gone to sleep already, your bedroom door was closed.”

“i knew you'd fall for that.” mino’s breath is warm on his cheek. “you’re so easy to fool.”

jinwoo rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores the jab. “are you staying the night?”

“can i?”

“sure, i guess,” jinwoo blinks up at mino. the moonlight is thin and silvery through his gauze curtains - he'd forgotten to pull the heavier blackout curtains shut, but it's warm and comfortable in mino’s arms and he doesn't want to move. the fluttery curtains in the moonlight throw a kaleidoscope of wavering, dancing shadows on mino’s face and jinwoo thinks he looks beautiful like this. he itches to touch.

“where's my birthday gift?” he says, to distract himself, clenching his hands into fists instead. he doesn't touch.

“i'm your birthday gift,” mino laughs, soft and the whole bed shakes with his full-body laughter. “your human cuddle bolster for the night.”

jinwoo half-heartedly shoves at mino, but mino just pulls him closer. jinwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, because mino’s face is so close to his, and they have been skirting the line recently but it's the first time they are sharing a bed like this, in each other’s arms.

they've always been close, touchy, but it's like the radio show opened up a dam, and since then mino has been experimentally pressing kisses on his forehead, sometimes. his cheek, on other days. his hair, occasionally. he almost always looks into jinwoo’s eyes before he kisses him, his own dancing with amusement and a little bit of something jinwoo can never identify.

“are you tired?” mino’s voice rumbles in his chest, against his cheek, and jinwoo thinks he could get used to this.

“a little,” he says. his toes are cold, and mino’s warm feet move to sandwich his. jinwoo sighs with relief. “you're useful,” he tells mino. “not a bad gift after all.”

“i lied,” mino says. “i'm not your gift.” 

“you have something else for me?” jinwoo yawns. mino’s warmth and strong body pressed against him is really very comfortable, and he thinks he could sleep through this night like this. and all other nights.

mino moves a hand from his waist to cup his cheek, and tilts jinwoo’s head up. jinwoo freezes, mouth parted mid-yawn, as mino murmurs, “i wanted to give you this,” and lowers his head to press his mouth against jinwoo’s, swallowing his gasp.

mino is gentle, his mouth moving so softly over jinwoo’s that jinwoo’s breath catches in his throat, and he stares at mino’s face so close to his, his eyes closed and his lashes dark smudges against his cheek. when mino sighs into his mouth, jinwoo’s brain catches up and he clutches at mino’s waist and kisses him back.

he would never admit it, but ever since the first time mino’s lips touched his skin he'd been thinking about how those perfect lips would feel like on his own. had spent nights lying awake, pressing the soft meaty part of his palm on his mouth, closing his eyes and imagining mino’s mouth on his. he might have been the bolder one, at the very beginning when they first started, but when it became a easy affectionate habit for mino to drop quick kisses on his head he had found himself unable to dredge up the courage to do the same.

mino tilts his head and licks softly into his mouth, and jinwoo lets an unexpected moan bubble up from his throat in surprise. mino presses him into the mattress and kisses him deeper, and jinwoo can only wind his arms around mino’s neck and kiss him back, pushing his own tongue into mino’s mouth, pliant for him. he has no idea what he's doing, isn't even trying to kiss the way he usually carefully would for brownie points, but lets his body guide him, pushing himself flush against the lines of mino's body.

mino is the first to pull back, dropping his head to the crook of jinwoo’s neck. for a few moments, the room is silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing. jinwoo’s mouth is tingling, and he's half hard. mino is pressed up against his thigh, and jinwoo can feel that he is, too.

“sorry, i got a little carried away,” mino finally mumbles into his collarbone. “i was just going to give you a quick peck-”

“not like i was stopping you,” jinwoo says, is thankful his voice doesn't sound as shaky as he feels.

“you kissed me back,” mino looks up at him, somewhat incredulously, and jinwoo tries not to look at his swollen mouth. “i was half-expecting you to push me away.”

jinwoo scrunches up his nose, pretends to think about it when he already knows the answer. “just so you know, i would have kissed you back, either way.”

it hangs heavy in the night air, what he'd just said, and jinwoo is just beginning to regret it when mino presses a damp kiss to his collarbone, shifts up and wraps his arms around him again.

“that's nice to know,” he says into jinwoo’s hair. “maybe my present to you is really me, after all. happy birthday.”

“thank you,” jinwoo nods, feeling the tendrils of sleep creeping up on him again. “i like it.”

mino laughs, shaking the bed again, and jinwoo curls a fist into mino’s thin shirt and closes his eyes.

he thinks he could sleep like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i ramble quite a bit at @vanillakang


End file.
